powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Glass Manipulation
The ability to control glass. A minor power of Earth Manipulation. Also known as *'Hyalokinesis' *'Hyalomancy' *'Silica Manipulation' *'Vitreokinesis' *'Vitrikinesis' *'Glass Bending' *'Glass Shattering' Capability Users can mentally control and manipulate all formes of glass. The user can create glass from basic silica, found most prominent in geological mineral sources (sand). Users are capable of repairing, reshaping, or recoloring glass. Users may increase glass density (levity/weight), resistant to extreme temperatures (heat/freeze), puncture proof (e.g. bullet vest), shape it into various forms (sharp or softened/blunt), or revert it into a sand forme/vice versa. Users may bond glass with certain metals. Certain Hyalokinetics may replicate/generate basic silica through the use of external sources. The ability may not need to use any properties of heat to construct glass. Glass modifies the waves coming towards user, deflecting certain opponents abilities and making them incomprehensible and/or deflected. This allows users to highly prevent from becoming petrified or becomes immune all together from the effects of Petrifaction. Users may visually seem to use Invisibility, from refractions of various small glass particles, but still be tangible and physically present. Users may become Terrene Adaptation when in contact with sand, allowing the use of normal breathing, motion, and scenes. As glass is a refined material, the user may become exempt from the usage of an opposition with an empathetic force such as Empathic Manipulation or Empathic Acoustics. The use of the ability is frequently use the source of glass (shards) as an offensive weapon (slice). The use of the ability as a defensive mechanism may be deflective (generated body armour, windows, glasses, mirrors, glass slippers). Universe Differences Hyalokinesis has defined differences when generating silica, either users must have external sources or the ability is prominent in Hyalokinetic users. Appliance *Fire shards of glass. *Create glass constructs. *Repair broken glass objects exactly the same way it was like before it was broken. *Break glass objects with a thought. *Trap targets in glass cages. *Conceal targets in glass. Associations *May be accompanied by Sand Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Mirror Manipulation, Earth Manipulation. *Remotely accompanies with Dual Mind. Limits *May be unable to create glass. *May be unable to disintegrate glass. *May not be immune to glass. *May be unable to heal from ability injuries. *May be unable to use manipulation unless in glass form. *May be highly sensitive to Acoustokinesis when in glass form. *Controlling various objects may result in strain of energy. Techniques Some can perform: *''Glass Mimicry: To mimic the properties of glass. *Silicon Mimicry: To mimic the properties of silicon. *Silicon Manipulation: To manipulate/control silicon only. *Glass Generation: To generate glass within oneself. *Slilicon Generation: To generate silicon within onself. Methods *"Razor Rain": Glass shards rain upon a multitude of targets. *"Coated Mirror": Energy ailment is reflected onto targets. *"Mirror Reflector''": Projects absorbed energy. *''"Quartz Cervere": Reviered colors dine on user and amplifies a naturally attained quality. *"Tridymite Resistance":'' High resistance against heat (i.e. lava). *"Stishovite Hide": A dense armour covers the user. *''"Seifertite Fist":'' Hard formed punches. Equipment *May have bifocal reading glasses that allow for reading at rapid reading levels. *May change a focal glasses to manipulate the perception of the item's wielder. *May have optic vision replaced with scope glass vision. Weaponry Usage of minerals that can easily materialize into significant matter (silica, sand, glass, metal). Known Users *Maddie Van Horn (Smallville) *Tyler McKnight (Smallville) *Sylar (Heroes) Using Telekinesis Gallery File:Blowing_glass.jpg|Glass blowing; hylomancy doesn't require heat/pipe to manipulate glass. Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Mimicry